


Still and Breathless

by TvirusKiss



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, the walking dead cast - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mild Language, New York City, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvirusKiss/pseuds/TvirusKiss
Summary: Nicole loves her job but can find it hard to be so far away from her family around the holidays, Thankfully Norman Reedus has such a warm heart...or does he invite her over because he likes her.I was in class reminiscing on past adventures in the big city and had the idea of this short imagine. It'll be short and sweet but I hope you enjoy it.SMUT WARNING :)





	1. Hello Christmas Vaction

It was a cold and busy year in New York a week before Christmas and the last day of The Walking Dead convention. I had been Andrew Lincoln's assistant for going on 6 years now and I absolutely loved my job. Andrew’s wife Gael was expected to arrive at the airport in a couple of hours and I insisted on picking her up. I had wanted to buy something nice for Andrew to show my appreciation and wanted to know what he might want, of course he was always so nosey when it came to gifts so I knew I had to ask her in private. Gael was flying over so she and Andrew can spend some time together as a sort of “Second Honeymoon.” They are so cute together. “Hey Andy, I’m going to beat traffic and head over now so Gael and I can be back before your panel. Do you want me to pick you up anything while I am gone?” Andrew finished the coffee he had just taken a sip of and shook his head. “I am fine Nicole, thank you. Please be careful and let me know when you get there and when you have her with you.” I nodded, got in the car and drove to the airport.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gael and I got back to the convention center; she and Andrew greeted one another as if a lifetime had passed since they were last together. I’m sure that’s what it feels like when you are away from the person you love most in the world. I wouldn’t really know, I’m single and far away from home. Over the years I have come to realize the cast has grown to be my family, so it’s only natural that I become sad around the holidays. Normally they all travel to visit family and even when they offer I still say no. Especially when Norman asks. Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, he has grown to be a best friend of mine but I just think he asks more out of pity and I can be prideful. Plus I have developed feelings for him over the years and I don’t think it’s a good idea to get too close, especially if he doesn’t feel the same way. 

 

I walked up to Jeffery, surprising him when I pulled out a present from the Santa bag I dragged around. “Merry early Christmas, for you and the Mrs.” His award winning smile spread across his face. “Thank you Hun. The wife sends this for you as well.” Jeffrey handed me a bottle of Rascato, my favorite wine. “Please tell her I said thank you very much and give her a big hug for me.” Jeffrey smiled, “Are you sure you don’t want to come over for the holidays, you know we would love to have you there.” I shook my head, “Thank you but I…uh have plans to visit my family in California. I looked up at Jeffery smiling in hopes he wouldn’t call my bluff. “Alright Hun well you have our numbers if you change your mind. Andrew and Gael said they’d stop by for a visit as well.” I nodded. “Thank you.”  
I turned away dropping the fake smile, I was happy that I had so many people who cared about me but I just would feel out of place. Danai saw my frown and ran up to me, “There you are! Where is my hug missy?” I smiled and squeezed her, she always loved my hugs. “I’m sorry, I’ve been playing Santa. I was just about to go find you.” I stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out a Green and red box. “Aww thank you sweetheart, your gift is supposed to be delivered tomorrow so be on the lookout.” She said as she hugged me again. “Thank you, I will.” She looked around to make sure no one could hear us. “So, Did Norman come talk to you yet? He was looking for you about 30 minutes ago, wouldn’t say why.” I felt my face get hot; it was obvious when I blushed. “No I haven’t seen him.” Danai knew I had feelings for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Danai and I talked for another few minutes before I had to finish up handing out my presents. I was just about to go find Norman to give him the new motorcycle helmet I bought him for Christmas until I heard his husky voice from behind me. “Found you!” He wrapped his arms around me like he always did; his arms were wrapped around my chest as he kissed my cheek. “Hey Norman, I was just about to come find you, here is your gift.” I handed him the helmet. “I’m sorry it isn’t wrapped, I couldn’t find a box to fit it.” He smiled from ear to ear, he leaned in and gave me another hug and kiss on the cheek. “This is perfect, thank you so much! I have your present at home, would you want to come by later and pick it up?” I blushed at the thought of him buying me a gift. “Oh, um no that’s okay. I really appreciate it; maybe you can bring it when we go back to work next week. Norman’s smile started to fade. “Well, are you going to at least stay here in the city tonight? Look I know you aren’t really going to see your family in Cali. You have the whole week off, Lets go grab some dinner or a drink?” I shook my head, “I think I’m just going to head home tonight, and there is nothing for me here.” Norman Chuckled, “You can come stay with me and I can take you to see the tree lighting. I know you have only been here for work and once to my house for Andy’s birthday. Come on it looks like it is going to rain; it’s dangerous to drive in the rain, especially in your crappy car.” Norman was always fixing it up or jump starting it for me. A storm looked like it was going to hit New York by later tonight. I could make it back to Philadelphia in about 2 ½ hours.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As we were leaving the building after wrapping up the event, there were a few fans waiting to meet the cast. They were taking pictures and giving autographs while Gael and I waited for the small crowd to clear. We finished exchanging our gifts, saying our goodbyes and went our separate ways for our holiday vacations. I walked up to the trunk of my car and looked up after fumbling with my keys; I noticed Norman’s motorcycle was parked right beside my car. He must have moved it recently because when Gael and I got back from the airport he was parked on the other side of the building. I closed my trunk after putting my unwrapped gifts in there and heard footsteps coming into the parking garage from the stairs.  
“Nicole!” I jumped a little; Norman’s voice had startled me. “Thought you could leave without saying goodbye?” I felt bad but I knew he’d ask me to stay again. “I’m sorry, I thought you heard me say goodbye.” He smirked. “I did hear you.” He said while he zipped up his jacket, “But you hugged everyone else except me.” I relaxed, “My bad.” I chuckled, I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He smelled so good, some sort of cologne he wasn’t wearing earlier. It must have been on his jacket, I snapped out of it and realized I was hugging him a little tighter and longer than normal. “Okay, I hope you have a very merry Christmas and I’ll see you later.” I let go and lowered my head because I knew I was blushing. He held onto my shoulders but let go when I said I’d see him later.


	2. Just my luck

I was on the I-95 headed south when my car started to swerve, I didn’t have very good tires, the heavy rain and wind was not helping. I pulled over to wait for the rain to die down.  
A slow 30 minutes went by and the rain had come to a drizzle, I was in the clear. I began to start my car *Click*…again…*click* my battery was dead. I had the heater on and I guess my battery was already running low on energy. “FUCK!” I shouted hitting the steering wheel. I was still 2 hours away from home, a tow truck would cost a fortune at the moment; I had spent too much on gifts this year. My next option was to call someone I knew who was in or lived in New York, so many names came to mind but my conscience screamed only one. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my contacts and touched his name beneath the screen. *ring*…*ring*

 

35 minutes had passed when I heard a rumble from behind my car come to a stop, I turned to look over my shoulder, and I could see his silhouette getting off his bike. HIS BIKE! I did a double-take “Damnit Norman.” I said under my breath. I got out of my car, to meet him half way. He had taken his helmet off before making his way to me. His hair met his broad shoulders, long and becoming wet with the drizzle. “Why did you bring the bike, why not your car? I need a jumpstart.” Norman smirked. “Shit! I’m sorry, lock your car up and come with me than.” He smirked and I rolled my eyes. “Fine.” He threw his jacket over me and walked me over to his bike. I took my keys out and pressed the button to make sure my car was locked. “Wait, I can’t get on this, I don’t have a helmet.” He chuckled, “Of course you can, and you’ll be using mine.” “Absolutely not, that is not safe.” I protested. “Yes you are, come here.” Norman grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. Norman grabbed the new helmet I had bought him and with his free hand he pushed some of my hair behind my ear before flashing a cute smile at me and placing the helmet on me. “Does that feel okay; is it too loose or too tight?” I pulled the front part of the helmet down a little so he could hear me clearly. “No it’s fine Norman, thank you.” Norman got on the bike, held it upright and patted the back of the bike signaling me to get on. I took a deep breath and threw my leg over the seat and got comfortable. Norman turned his head back, “Hold on tight okay, we have to get back before it starts pouring again.” Sitting behind him was hard enough; now I have to hold him, I felt my face go hot and something from deep inside of me burn with lust for him. Norman was very handsome, a gentleman but he was the man I had fantasies about, and he was a natural daydream for me. Especially during the loneliest of nights. “Okay, please be careful.” I wrapped my arms around his stomach right above his belt buckle. Norman nodded and started her up. Between holding him, the vibrations and him sitting in between my legs; I felt myself throb with a craving for him. Norman rode off and I felt myself accidently clench my legs, squeezing his hips. Norman chuckled, with the wind and the cars we passed; I oddly heard his chuckle clear as day. He let go of one of the handles and moved his hand to the side of him and put it on my right thigh. “It’s okay, you are safe.” He turned his head forward and placed his hand on my arm while I was holding him tight and began to gently rub it, as if to comfort me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We pulled into his garage and I waited for him to put his feet on the floor and stand up to support the bike before I got off. I was shivering and soaked, I’m sure he was cold too since he had given me his jacket. "Thank you for giving me your jacket Norman, but you really should have used it. You are soaked." I leaned toward him and wringed out his shirt end. "Really wouldn't have made much of a difference huh?” He pushed the wet hair on my cheek behind my ear. "Are you cold? Let's get you inside and out of those clothes.” He turned and I chocked on air. ”What!?” My face got hot despite being wet from the rain. “Your clothes are wet, you need dry ones.” Norman smiled knowing exactly why I got nervous. The way he said it was a little more playful and scheming than it was concerning; Plus that devious smile made my knees weak and my thighs clench together. Norman opened the garage door and it led to the laundry room. “Oh no, I remember the last time we were here for Andy’s birthday, you said you were getting new carpet. I am not ruining it.” Norman rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, “Come in Nicole, I can turn on the fireplace, I know you are cold.” Norman looked at me up and down. However, I felt that there was more to his look than acknowledging that I was soaked. I still shook my head. He snorted, “Alright.” Norman went through his drier and found a towel, boxers and one of his black t-shirts. I loved those shirts on him; they always hugged his toned chest, arms, back and stomach. “If you are so concerned, and believe me I am not worried about my carpet, I don’t want you catching a cold. Put all your wet clothes in the dryer and cover yourself with the towel.” Norman leaned against the door and stared at me. Staring towards the dryer and not knowing he hadn’t walked out I took my shirt off. As the collar passed my eyes I saw his dark grey shirt fly into the dryer. Norman and I always had a goofy/flirty but harmless friendship; So I wasn’t angry, I was more embarrassed because he had never seen me in my bra. “Are you going to let me undress in privacy?” I glared at him, slightly blushing but I still held a smirk. “Oh, please don’t let me stop you.” He crossed his arms. “Get out.” I laughed and threw my shirt and his face. “That wasn’t very nice; I’ll get you back for that.” He winked, chucked my shirt in the dryer. “I’ll start a nice hot shower for you.” He smiled a very cheesy smile and walked out of the laundry room.

When I got into the living room I was hesitant on walking around in just a towel around someone else’s house. Norman wasn’t to be found, I looked around wondering where he had gone until I heard the shower running. “Maybe he went up to his room to shower and he wanted me to use the one down here.” I thought to myself. I walked up to the bathroom door and turned the knob. Norman turned it first and pulled it open, there he stood in a towel; His hair was hair covered his face as if he shook it out like a dog would. He stood there smiling and said, Aww you took too long, I was waiting for you.” I laughed, “I kept it on for you, I take hot showers so it’s pretty warm in there.” He smiled and leaned his had in and gently pinched my chin in between his rough index finger and thumb; He walked passed me holding on to his towel with his other hand. 

I stood underneath the water, soap in hand and running it across my chest to my arms and was lost in thought, this wasn’t the plan. I was supposed to be home but I still ended up here. I always fantasized about us and all of the things I’d do for him, most of those began here in the shower. I ran the soap up my neck and back down my chest; I slowed it down but didn’t stop. I imagined Norman’s rough hands caressing my soft skin from behind me. My hand traveled to my stomach and passed my belly button; I closed my eyes and thought about him touching me. I began to touch myself. I imagined my hands up against the shower door with my back to his chest and him reaching around to rub and grip my breasts. I moaned by my touch, only thinking about us more. My imagination had run wild and I completely forgot where I was and possibly how long I was in there, *knock* *knock* “Nicole, are you okay in there? I made us some drinks, come to the living room when you are done.” My breath hitched, “Yes, okay I’ll be out right now.” I felt ridiculous, why was I doing such things in someone else’s home, why was I fantasizing about my good friend.

I unwrapped the towel around my head, letting my long wet hair down to comb my fingers threw it. I could hear a faint sound, either someone talking or music playing. I threw Norman’s shirt & boxers on; I took a long look in the mirror, released a very anxious breath and headed for the door.


	3. Fantasies come alive

I walked out and headed towards his living room. I stopped at the end table near his couch and seen a picture he had framed of him and I at Andrew’s birthday. This picture was taken in his backyard and I didn’t even know it was taken but I was smiling from ear to ear and so was he. We wore dorky birthday hats that night and couldn’t keep away from one another; He and I were two peas in a pod. I remember that night, he had drank one too many and kept asking me to dance with him. (I smiled at the memory from that night.) Norman always knew how to bring out the best in me, but I am so afraid if he found out the way I thought of him, it might send him running for the hills. “Hey, finally you are out. Go sit down, there is a blanket on the couch you can use.” Norman’s voice yanked me out of my thoughts. He walked in into the living room from his kitchen towards the couch closest to the fireplace, holding two small glasses and it sounded like he had a playlist playing loud enough to hear but not distracting. Norman sat down on the couch and tapped the seat next to him; He wore a robe that wasn’t quite closed all the way. I walked up, trying not to stare back as he observed my movement. I sat beside him and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over my shoulders and around my arms and back. “Here is your drink; it’s an Irish Mule, 2 shots of Jameson and ginger ale.” I grabbed it from him and took a sip. “Thank you. How do you always get what you want?” He laughed but whispered under his breath, it sounded like he said not always. “I didn’t get to take you to dinner or go out and have a drink.” I took another sip as he explained. “Fair enough, but you got me to come over and we are drinking.” I stuck my tongue out at him; He smiled at me and looked away slowly as if he was sad. I didn’t think too much about it, he probably just didn’t find it funny. “Hey, I almost forgot, I have your Christmas present.” He got up and walked over to his lonely Christmas tree, there were lights and ornaments but there was only one box beneath the tree. He picked it up with one hand and walked back to me; he took the drink out of my hand and placed the box on my lap. (My legs were crossed Indian style on his couch.) “Thank you Norman, I’ll open it later, when I get home.” I placed it on the side of me. Norman sat back down next to me, “What do you mean later, you aren’t driving home tonight. Nicole it’s already 7pm and you are drinking.” Norman looked concerned. “You didn’t think I was going to stay the night did you? I mean I’m grateful for you coming to get me and your hospitality but I can’t stay.” Norman frowned, it’s like he knows what he does to me, and I hate seeing him sad. “Fine! Jeez.” He looked up, I Smiled and pushed his shoulder, “I’ll stay, and I’ll sleep here on the couch. See you always get what you want.” He snickered, “Yeah, I’m starting to.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The drinks were flowing as we laughed and reminisced about all the cast parties, birthdays and when we first met. “I always thought you were so damn cute. When Danai brought you to me, to introduce us. I thought to myself ‘She is beautiful.’ ” Between the drinks and semi-flirting, I was already flushed but hearing him compliment me sent another feeling straight to my stomach. Butterflies perhaps, nothing has ever happened between us. We have our dorky friendship but we have never actually had alone time, it was just us two…drinking. “Uh you’re too sweet, thank you that makes me feel good about myself.” He scooted closer to me and leaned in, my body went hot and something deep inside me felt a sense of arousal, his deep blue eyes not leaving mine and his hand hovering over my thigh. I felt like I was melting. His hand kept moving and actually reached over my side, he grabbed the present and put on my lap again, “Open it now.” I released a big breath I didn’t realize I was holding and chuckled. “Oh, yes alright.” I felt so silly, to think he was going to kiss me; I thought to myself as I tugged on the ribbon and began to unwrap it. It was a dark blue dress and a bracelet that was engraved with the words “If you ever fall, I’ll always be there to catch you.” I felt my eyes begin to water, “Norman, I...I…its absolutely beautiful, thank you so much.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me in and placed a little to kiss my temple. “I remember when you needed someone after that asshole you were with cheated on you, I was there for you. It hurt me to see you go back and forth with him, you deserved so much better. Every time you feel like you are pinned or need anything, you come to me. The dress was meant for tonight. That is why I told you to come pick up your present, I was going to have you change and show you exactly how a lady should be treated.” I nodded in silence, he has always been the perfect gentlemen and he is my dearest friend. But I want more. I looked up to speak and Norman was watching me, He looked at my face as if examining it, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I watched him move back and as if we were a magnet I followed him back and kissed his cheek. Norman smiled and looked at my mouth. I could have sworn it was in slow motion but he places his hands on either side of my face and pulled me in to kiss him.

Our lips met and it felt so right. Norman’s breath was so sweet, his lips were soft and slightly dry, the kind that sticks to yours with even just the slightest moisture. The feeling of his hands moving from the sides of my face to the back of my head and entwined in my hair, left my body aching for more. But I couldn’t go on with it; I gently put my hands on his chest and pushed him back slowly. “I’m sorry Nicole, I am so sorry if I came on too strongly.” I locked eyes with him, I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. “No, no. Please don’t take that the wrong way, It’s just…We have been drinking, I don’t want us doing anything we’d regret.” I looked down. “Nicole…I’m not drunk. Damnit, I really wanted to approach this better. I am terrible at this sort of thing, I’ve never been good at showing how I feel, but I thought I’ve been doing pretty well with you. You are very special to me, we get along so well…it’s just, I have feelings for you.” Norman confided into me, “And I wanted to know if the feeling were mutual.” I sat there trying to comprehend everything; between the kiss and him confessing his feelings for me. Before I could respond, Norman got up. “Fuck! I knew I’d fuck this up!” I looked down to gather my thoughts, to gather the courage to tell him how I feel. Norman sighed then I heard the glass lift, I glanced up to see him throw it back, finishing whatever was left. “I will sleep out here on the couch, you can take my bed.” The look of defeat and embarrassment in face gave me the courage that I needed; I got off the couch and walked over to him. “Norman, I like you. I always have, for as long as I can remember. You have been a very good friend of mine but at some point that stopped being enough. I hate seeing you beat yourself up for any reason, I hate seeing you upset.” I lifted his chin to look at me, He was taller than me but his eyes were on the ground. His dark pained eyes lightened up when he locked them with mine, “It’s true, I do like you, come here.” I grabbed his hand and walked him back to the couch, “Sit down please, I’ll make us another drink.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Norman and I sat closer this time; his arm was thrown over the back of the couch behind my head, my legs were bent beneath my butt and my knees were touching his leg. “Since we are being honest here, Um,” Norman blushed with a slight smirk, “I think about you a lot; when I’m working, when I’m trying to go to sleep and even when I am showering.” Norman shifted uncomfortably where he sat, I bashfully looked down at my drink in hand and had seen just why he moved. Norman had talked about thinking of me in the shower, He was aroused. I blushed and looked up quickly to not make it obvious that I had noticed. I don’t know if it was the drink or I grew bolder within the last hour and a half but nothing prepared me for being that honest. “I have to be honest, when I was still with Jared, “I cleared my throat, “I uh, fantasized about you while him and I had sex.” Norman’s eyes shot to me. “Really? Me?” I giggled and moved my legs out from under me so I could sit up straight to look at him, “Don’t sound so surprised, you have all sorts of fan girls kneeling at your feet and my feelings for you are shocking?” Norman chuckled, “That’s because not one of them makes me feel the way you do. When we were in laundry room, I wanted so badly just to touch you, to kiss you. How is it that two people who are so close and so flirtatious doesn't know that one is into the other?” Norman lifted my legs, scooted closer to me and placed my legs over his thighs. He was still hard, if not harder. My heart rate was back up again as his hand started from my knee and slid up my thigh; it felt like the room was spinning. “Looks like we need another refill, I’ll go get us more.” I got up to grab the glasses off the table until his hand grabbed my arm to spin me back around to face him in one swift motion. “Fuck the drinks.” Norman whispered as his lips crashed into mine, I moaned into his mouth as he grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall next to the fireplace and couch. “I can’t keep playing these games anymore, I need you.” He spoke every word through a kiss. Norman led my arms around his neck, slightly crouched grabbing the back of my thighs under my butt, picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Norman walked us into the bathroom and placed me on the sink, “One of my biggest fantasies could’ve happened earlier but you wanted to play coy,” Norman pulled the shirt up over my head and threw it to the side, “I’ve always imagined what it would be like to shower with you, My imagination and hand can only do so much, I want the real thing.” He turned on the shower and walked up to me taking off his shirt. Norman placed his hands on the waistband of the boxers I was wearing and slowly pulled them down laying kisses upon my stomach, dragging his tongue to my hip bone. I placed my hands on the sink counter to lift myself up as he pulled the boxers all the way down, throwing them to the side as well. Norman lifted me off the counter and set me on the floor, stepping back he looked at me from head to toe. I was completely bare, my bra and panties were drying along with the rest of my clothes. “You are even more soft and beautiful than I had imagined you’d be.” He grabbed my hand and led me into the shower.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Norman stood us underneath the shower head letting the water fall onto us. “This is how I imagined it would be,” I moaned into his mouth while he kissed me, “You’d touch me, and I’d touch myself imagining it was you.” Norman growled, “Like this?” Normans turned me around and forced my hands against the wall; with my back to him. Within seconds his hands slid up my sides, leaving traces of Goosebumps from his touch. “Does that feel good baby?” I shivered from his whisper into my ear, and then his hands slid forward grabbing onto my breasts, then rubbing and back to grabbing again. My nipples hardening under his touch, “Just like that.” My words were shaky; his right hand released my breast and slid down my stomach. “Tell me you are mine. Tell me.” His words became trailed from a whisper into a growl into my ear. “I am yours, I belong to you.” Norman’s hand slid down in between my legs, His middle finger gently massaging my clit. I felt his dick pressing against my right cheek as he freed my other breast, moved my head and hair to the left and bit onto my neck. I hissed from the pain that rapidly turned to pleasure. I reached in-between us and began to rub his erection up and down, “Fuck baby, I can’t wait much longer, I need you and I know you are ready for me too.” Norman’s warm breath blew against my neck as he spoke. I brushed his hand away to turn and face him. Those deep blue eyes filled with lust were hungry for me, He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his finger, “Mm just as sweet as I imagined too.” I was growing more aroused at the sight of his actions. “Let’s take this to my bedroom.” Soaking wet Norman lifted me over his shoulder, turned off the water and walked out into the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The music had been coming from his room the whole time; when we got in; he kicked the door shut and sat me onto the bed. The blankets were soft and smelled clean; the song playing was coming to an end when Norman stood at my feet. I looked up at him and slid down the edge of the bed onto my knees, I took him into my hand and gently ran my tongue up and down his erection causing him to shiver and moan, “Let me see those beautiful blue eyes Nicole.” He breathed out his words heavily and held up my chin to look at him as I took him all in my mouth, he bit down on his lip and grabbed underneath my arms lifting me onto my feet and began to kiss me, running his rough fingers down my back; His hands gripped under my cheeks and tilting me backwards, landing onto his bed once more. The music started up again, It was Passenger by Deftones, Norman knelt down and lifted my legs over his shoulders as his hands held my thighs apart; He kissed my knee and down my thigh to my pussy. Just his kisses alone and send me flying over the edge of ecstasy, and then his tongue began to dance. I let out softened scream as I clenched the sheets beneath me. “Please, please baby, I want you, I want all of you. Don’t tease me anymore, take me to the end.” Norman let your legs fall open and dragged his sweet tongue up my stomach, passing my breasts pushing them together and kissing in between them, going over each nipple before meeting the nape of my neck. “Are you sure you are ready?” he mumbled into my neck, I managed to say ‘yes’ as he was clung to the sensitive spot on my neck, it was all he needed. Norman flipped me over and pulled up my waist as my chest dragged against the sheets, my ass was pressed against him as he caressed my entrance with the head of his dick before sliding it deep inside of me, I cried out loud in pain and pleasure; I had to adjust to his size. “Fuck baby, you are so tight.” He moaned leaning forward with his hands on either side of me, letting his hips do all the work. I shivered as he laid kisses upon my back, it tickled but that only gave the sensation more detail. Norman began to pound into me, I could feel him in my stomach, and I felt like I left my body with every thrust. “I want to see you come.” Norman moaned in my ear as he lifted himself upward and flipped me back over on my back, locking his lips in mine and not hesitating to guide his dick back into place, I opened my mouth to catch a breath and his tongue took advantage, He picked up his head and locked eyes with mine. “Oh god, keep going, please keep going! Baby I’m going to come, Fuuuc-.” The word never left my mouth, my eyes became blurry with tears, the orgasm took over my whole body as I bit on my lip. My climax sent Norman over the edge as he managed to get the words out, “Oh fuck, Nicole!” The weight of him came crashing down onto me; his arms were weak as he laid there on top of me. When he finally came to, he picked himself up and kissed my forward, nose and then my lips as he began to roll off of me. I turned to face him, “Norman…What does this mean.” He rolled onto his side to face me and pushed some strands of hair out of my face. “I’ve waited long enough to be with you, making love to you was not all it was, I want to take you on dates and shower you with everything you deserve.” I looked away bashful, He pulled my chin back toward him, “I started falling for you so long ago, Andrew knows and so does Danai. I just needed to be presented with the right moment and time; I saw it today when I picked you up. It’s just us, we have been so close but I never had you all to myself.” I couldn’t believe all I was hearing, “I can’t wait for what our future holds Nicole, but until then I want to live in the moment with you.” Norman laid one last kiss on my lips and we fell asleep holding one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
